legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Multigalactic Axis Episode 1
Awakening of Shinkalion is the 1st episode of Multigalactic Axis. This episode features two main heroes: Hayato Hayasugi and Kokoro Yotsuba. Synopsis The story begins about a young kid named Hayato Hayasugi, who watches the news about the Seven Stars incident. Suddenly, he was visited by his girlfriend named Kokoro Yotsuba. After having a happy goodbye to his family, he, Kokoro, Soichi, and Misora went to the SM Mall of Asia's Science Discovery Center to see awesome invented technological things. After the trip is over, he and the heroes were about to go home. Suddenly, they were attacked by the mysterious organization called Team Rocket Multi-Universe Trade Federation that is led by a canine-like humanoid mercenary named Wile E. Coyote. After Misora and her father were killed by many villains, Hayato was badly killed. Kokoro screams in tragedy. Hayato went to Heaven to meet Ravemon. Suddenly, Hayato successfully receives both Shinka Gear and the Z-Ring. Hayato was revived to pilot Shinkalion E5 Hayabusa. Coyote summons Tyranitar to activate the Mega Evolution. Hayato challenges Tyranitar to a giant fight. After that, Hayato wins. Wile and his men retreat. Hayato tells Kokoro to stop crying. So, they can start a new day for tomorrow. Transcript are walking in the entire city Sento Kiryu: "Children of God" Sento Kiryu: "I must have a duty to save humanity from the bonds of darkness... no matter the cost. If that time comes..." God: "The duty is yours to be more blessed always, my son." Sento Kiryu: "When I die. I'll be in Heaven many years from now." Sento Kiryu: "Let's go, Hayato." 2019 A.D. News Reporter: ''"One year ago, Kamen Rider Build and the heroes destroyed the Knights of Gjallarhorn. Heinz Nerich Windermere became a new prime minister in Canada, thus supporting Peace and Happiness throughout the many lands and places."'' Hayato Hayasugi: " Dad. I am happily inspired by all of my favorite heroes." watching TV news Hokuto Hayasugi: "My son, I believe you should have a homework in the afternoon." News Reporter: ''"Rustal Elion, the Elion Family Head and the person of the Seven Stars, was recently murdered by the hands of the Black Reaper and Ruuji Familon. Tsubomi Kido and the vengeful heroes finally defeated Gunther Prozen and his minions. After the war is over, the retired members of Tekkadan went into hiding. It is unknown whether they are arrested or not."'' visitor rings the doorbell Sakura Hayasugi: "Hayato Hayasugi, There's your girlfriend." Hayato Hayasugi:'' "Ok. I am going..."'' goes to the door and opens it Kokoro Yotsuba: "Good afternoon. I am Kokoro Yostuba. I am 5th grade student from Christ Baptist Academy. It's happy meet you." Hayato Hayasugi: "Hi, I am Hayato Hayasugi. Can I go on a date with you?" Kokoro Yotsuba:'' "These are are your guests. Soichi Isurugi and his daughter, Misora Isurugi."'' Misora Isurugi: ''"Hi, my father, heroes, and I have won the war last year by defeating Gunther Prozen and his wicked men."'' Soichi Isurugi:' "Nice to meet you, guys." approached the visitors Haruka Hayasugi: Hello, guys. How's my big brother?" Misora Isurugi: He is doing fine today. Haruka Hayasugi: Good. Hayato Hayasugi: "Guys, can we go to SM Mall of Asia to see the technological things like robots?" Kokoro Yotusba: "Yes." Hayato Hayasugi: ''"Bye, mom. Bye, dad. Bye, little sister."'' and the others enter the van Kokoro Yotusba: ''"This is the best trip ever."'' Hayato Hayasugi: ''"This is it!"'' hours later Hayato Hayasugi: ''"Here we are, guys. This is SM Mall of Asia."'' Kokoro Yotsuba: ''"We can go to the Science Discovery Center to check awesome technological inventions."'' Soichi Isurugi: "Very well. Let's go, guys!" Hayasugi and his friends walk together to the entrance hall Customer Lady: "Good afternoon, guys. What Can I do for you?" Soichi Isurugi: ''"Yeah, I would like to accompany my cheerful daughter and her friends to Science Discovery Center. we can stay thirty minutes. It costs about 150 pesos."'' Hayato Hayasugi: ''"I am so happy to see technological things in technology center. Correct, guys."'' Misora Isurugi: "Time to go!" Kokoro Yotsuba: ''"We can see technological things, including science-fiction theater."'' Soichi Isurugi: "Before we go to the theater, we can discuss about the birth of the universe and the creation of One True God known as humanity itself." Soichi Isurugi: "Billions of years ago, the story began in the birth of the multi-universe created by God. The universe was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters. And God said, “LET THERE BE LIGHT!” and there was light. God saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness." Hayato Hayasugi: "Is it true that the universe itself is related between the Big Bang theory and the Genesis studied by humankind?" Soichi Isurugi: "Very well... Let's continue, kids." Soichi Isurugi: "And God said, Let there be a firmament in the midst of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters. And God made the firmament, and divided the waters which were under the firmament from the waters which were above the firmament: and it was so. And God called the firmament Heaven. And the evening and the morning were the second day." Soichi Isurugi: "And God said, Let the waters under the heaven be gathered together unto one place, and let the dry land appear: and it was so. And God called the dry land Earth; and the gathering together of the waters called he Seas: and God saw that it was good. And God said, Let the earth bring forth grass, the herb yielding seed, and the fruit tree yielding fruit after his kind, whose seed is in itself, upon the earth: and it was so. And the earth brought forth grass, and herb yielding seed after his kind, and the tree yielding fruit, whose seed was in itself, after his kind: and God saw that it was good. And the evening and the morning were the third day." Soichi Isurugi: ''"And God said, Let there be lights in the firmament of the heaven to divide the day from the night; and let them be for signs, and for seasons, and for days, and years: And let them be for lights in the firmament of the heaven to give light upon the earth: and it was so. And God made two great lights; the greater light to rule the day, and the lesser light to rule the night: he made the stars also. And God set them in the firmament of the heaven to give light upon the earth, And to rule over the day and over the night, and to divide the light from the darkness: and God saw that it was good. And the evening and the morning were the fourth day."'' Soichi Isurugi: '"''And God said, Let the waters bring forth abundantly the moving creature that hath life, and fowl that may fly above the earth in the open firmament of heaven. And God created great whales, and every living creature that moveth, which the waters brought forth abundantly, after their kind, and every winged fowl after his kind: and God saw that it was good. And God blessed them, saying, Be fruitful, and multiply, and fill the waters in the seas, and let fowl multiply in the earth. And the evening and the morning were the fifth day." '''Soichi Isurugi: "And God said, Let the earth bring forth the living creature after his kind, cattle, and creeping thing, and beast of the earth after his kind: and it was so. And God made the beast of the earth after his kind, and cattle after their kind, and every thing that creepeth upon the earth after his kind: and God saw that it was good. And God said, Let us make man in our image, after our likeness: and let them have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over the cattle, and over all the earth, and over every creeping thing that creepeth upon the earth. So God created man in his own image, in the image of God created he him; male and female created he them. And God blessed them, and God said unto them, Be fruitful, and multiply, and replenish the earth, and subdue it: and have dominion over the fish of the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over every living thing that moveth upon the earth. And God said, Behold, I have given you every herb bearing seed, which is upon the face of all the earth, and every tree, in the which is the fruit of a tree yielding seed; to you it shall be for meat. And to every beast of the earth, and to every fowl of the air, and to every thing that creepeth upon the earth, wherein there is life, I have given every green herb for meat: and it was so. And God saw every thing that he had made, and, behold, it was very good. And the evening and the morning were the sixth day." Soichi Isurugi: ''"After six days, God ceased from all works of creation. In miracles, he has overruled nature, but never changed its settled course, or added to it. God did not rest as one weary, but as one well pleased. Notice the beginning of the kingdom of grace, in the sanctification, or keeping holy, of the sabbath day. The solemn observing of one day in seven as a day of holy rest and holy work, to God's honour, is the duty of all to whom God has made known his holy sabbaths. At this time none of the human race were in being but our first parents. For them the sabbath was appointed; and clearly for all succeeding generations also. The Christian sabbath, which we observe, is a seventh day, and on it we celebrate the rest of God the Son, and the finishing the work of our redemption."'' Kokoro Yotsuba: ''"May I have a short question for you, Mr. Isurugi?"'' Soichi Isurugi: ''"Yeah. What is it?"'' Kokoro Yotsuba: "Is Adam is the ancestor of the human race and the first human being on Earth?" Soichi Isurugi: ''"That's correct. Adam is the first human being created by God, along with his wife named Eve. Suddenly, both of them ate the forbidden fruit after being deceived by Satan (who is known as Lucifer). God cursed the serpent to banish Adam and Eve out of the Garden of Eden." '' Hayato Hayasugi: "Discussion is over, today." Misora Isurugi: "Let's watch a theater, everyone." Everyone: "Yeah!" sit in the chair to watch theater together Hayato Hayasugi: "Wow! The universe is beautiful, guys!" Kokoro Yotsuba: "Quiet, please." Hayato Hayasugi: "Thank you." One hour and thirty minutes later Hayato Hayasugi: "It feels so relaxing, guys." Misora Isurugi: "Enjoyable." Soichi Isurugi: "It's almost dinner time." Kokoro Yotsuba: "Was the Documentary Film about Universe enjoyable?" Hayato Hayasugi: "Yes." Soichi Isurugi: ''"The trip was about to end. It's almost night time. We'll meet at the classroom in school in Monday."'' mysterious Whale King arrived out of nowhere. Hayato Hayasugi: ''"Is that an Imperial Transportation Zoid?'' Kokoro Yotsuba: "Yes. It is about to land." Whale King landed in the sea. Misora Isurugi: ''"Oh no! It's the Team Rocket Multi-Universe Trade Federation!"'' Soichi Isurugi: ''"Why did the enemies arrive?"'' the heroes got trapped and surrounded by the villains. The brown wolf-like humanoid creature, one of the villains emerged from the crowd. Wile E. Coyote: "My name is Wile E. Coyote, the genius leader of the Team Rocket Multi-Universe Trade Federation founded and led by Master Ryubee Sonozaki." Wile E. Coyote: '''"It is nice to meet you all." '''Wile E. Coyote: ''"It is my duty to avenge the death of Commander Rustal Elion. Indeed, after being hired trained by the businessman of the Sonozaki Family, my men and I shall capture all of the mystical creatures, including Pokemon and Digimon."'' Wile E. Coyote: ''"Perhaps, humanity deserves to be a weakling to the strongest army of villains."'' Wile E. Coyote: ''"It's a beautiful planet earth, after all."'' E. Coyote looks over his shoulder to his men. The crowd shouting Almira Bauduin: ''"You monsters!! Rustal Elion is dead because of the violent heroes like you, Hayato Hayasugi!"'' Hayato Hayasugi: ''"Why did you call us monsters?"'' Kokoro Yotsuba: ''"Hayato Hayasugi, what's wrong?"'' Yamazin Toka: ''"It's go time!"'' Crank Zent: "Time to be punished." '''Ein Dalton: "Time to have vengeance."'' Soichi Isurugi: ''"Get Ready! Here they come!"'' heroes prepare to fight Wile E. Coyote: "This planet is governed by God and his creations. This is the universe that Master Sonozaki seeks to have universe domination. It means weaklings like you will be cooked as boiled eggs and fried chickens. Say hello to Tyranitar!" E. Coyote throws out of the Pokeball. Tyranitar came out of the ball. Hayato Hayasugi: ''"That's Tyranitar! I believe that it is a Dark-Rock Dual Type Pokemon."'' Wile E. Coyote: ''"Yes. It is powerful. Tyranitar can use the Mega Evolution to kill all of weaklings like you."'' Hayato Hayasugi: "Oh yeah! Time to kick your ass!" readies to punch the Mega Tyranitar Hayato Hayasugi: "Darn! My arms have no effect on that creature." Wile E. Coyote: "Haha! It's no use, human kid! Tyranitar, Use Flamethrower!" unleashes the breath of fire on Hayato Hayasugi and the heroes. Hayato Hayasugi: ''"Ugh!"'' Misora Isurugi: "Nnnneeeeggggggyyyyaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!" Isurugi protects the Kokoro Yotsuba from the flames. She dies. Kokoro Yotsuba: "No!" Hayato Haysugi: "Misora is dead!" Soichi Isurugi: "My daughter is dead!" Wile E. Coyote: ''"Might have left of your late daughter to be cooked alive like a fried burger. Hhhhmmmm... Humans, you should see the looks of your faces."'' Soichi Isurugi: ''"Hah!"'' angry Soichi Isurugi slips in close and slashes at Wile E. Coyote. Wile E. Coyote: ''"What in the world? I knew that blunt butter knife couldn't even cut through paper."'' E Coyote looks down at the broken knife, then knocks Soichi Isurugi. Soichi Isurugi: "Gah!" Wile E. Coyote: "Hmm. Quite the fighter aren't we?" Isurugi managed to the bury his knife into Wile E. Coyote just before getting knocked back. Coyote us usually yanks the knife out of his chest and spares it curious look. Wile E. Coyote: ''"So old... This will never do. Nostalgic value is such a waste. The spirits of the late Giovanni and all villains must embrace the new future."'' E. Coyote crushes the knife in the surprising show of his strength. Soichi Isurugi: "Darn it! You Monster!" WIle E. Coyote: "You must be handsome. In truth, it is no different than you consuming the lives of mystical creatures. It is merely a law of nature." Soichi Isurugi: '"''You two, run. Forget about the food and go back home to your families." '''Wile E. Coyote: ''"No, not at all. It won't happen. I do not care for giving chase. Now, Tyranitar! Use Flamethrower and destroy those kids!"'' unleashes the explosive flames at the heroes. Soichi Isurugi sacrificed himself to push them away just before being killed. Soichi Isurugi: "Guh..." Soichi Isurugi: "Forgive me... I dragged you both unto this." Isurugi dies. Kokoro Yotsuba: ''"Soichi Isurugi. It can not be happening. We have to run, Hayato Hayasugi. Run!"'' Hayasugi was surrounded by the enemies. Kokoro Yotsuba: ''"What are we going to do?"'' Wile E. Coyote: "Now, Persian. Use Scratch on him." Hayato Hayasugi: ''"Nnnnnooooo!!!!"'' Hayasugi dies after being killed by them. The blood came out from his body. Kokoro Yotsuba: ''"Hayato Hayasugi, It can not be happening! Hayato Hayasugi... Nnnnnooooo!"'' Hayasugi's soul goes to Heaven. Hayato Hayasugi: "Where am I? My soul went to Heaven. I must go to meet Ravemon." he has arrived in Heaven, he can find in a peaceful home. A ghostly figure stands before you. Bakemon: "Ah, another soul... There is nothing for you to enter this peaceful home." disappears. Hayato Hayasugi: "Time to go!" Hayasugi starts to run on a heavenly path. Bakemon: ''"This must be... I must be... Our lives came to Heaven together."'' Hayasugi continues to run on a heavenly path. Bakemon: "There is no way back. The only way left to us ahead..." Hayasugi continues to run on a heavenly path. Humanoid Bird Digimon's Voice:'' "Can you hear me?"'' Hayasugi heard a faint voice calling from farther ahead. Hayato Hayasugi: "I am almost there." Hayasugi continues to run on a heavenly path. Bakemon: "That light... There has to be something there..." Hayasugi continues to run on a heavenly path. Then, he finished running. Humanoid Bird Digimon's Voice:' '"Can you hear me?" Hayato Hayasugi: ''"Yes."'' Bird Digimon appeared in the land of the pillar of light. Ravemon: "About time someone with sense showed up. My name is Ravemon." Ravemon: "Welcome to Takamagahara, a Japanese concept based on Heaven." Ravemon: "Hate to break it to you, kid-- you are dead. And that friend of yours is next in line." Hayato Hayasugi:'' "What do you mean, Mr. Ravemon?" '''Ravemon:' "You've succeeded nothing in the admittedly short span of your life. But together, we could change that. You must work for me, and I'll return life back to you. This is your choice for you to have. All I need is your name." Hayato Hayasugi: "I knew your name." Ravemon: ''"Very good. A little something for you..."'' Hayasugi feels a new power and strength through him. Hayato Hayasugi: "Wow! I feel it! I have received Fightium Z-Crystal, Shinka Gear, and the Z-Ring." Ravemon: ''"I believe there is an infinite time for me. You are now my own personal Killer of Villains. From this moment onward, you are nothing but an apprentice and a puppet. My apprentice and puppet. Just remember, revenge for humanity isn't a choice. Learn to let go. Have inner peace."'' soul goes back to his physical body. Suddenly the rainbow aura surrounds him with his two new gears. With his eyes open, he stands up for the fight. Hayato Hayasugi: "I am back to life." wounds are healed. It seem Ravemon wasn't a dream after all... When he looks around, he spots Kokoro surrounded by villains. Kokoro Yotsuba: "Need to fight..." Yotsuba snatches the smartphone from Soichi Isurugi's burn cloth and tries to use it. Kokoro Yotsuba: "No! No! No! The App is lock! I can't summon any mystical creatures!" Ravemon's voice: "This is how you humans summon mystical creatures? With this... machine?" hear Ravemon's voice, but he is nowhere to be seen... Ravemon's voice: "Down here, I have two powerful Mega-Level Digimon for you: VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon." Hayasugi stares down at the three newly received devices. Ravemon's voice: "Good as new. As the honorable messenger of God Man Digimon. This will be your destiny. Thumbs up, kid. Does it feel refreshed to keep you alive?" positions himself between Wile E. Coyote and Kokoro Yotsuba. Kokoro Yostuba: ''"Hayato Hayasugi, you're alive?"'' Yotsuba looks at him in disbelief. Wile E. Coyote: ''"That's weird. I could have sworn oath that I had left you dead like a moment ago... Never mind. I'll kill you again! Tyranitar! Persian! Kill him!"'' E. Coyote orders the two Pokemon at him. Hayato Hayasugi is ready to fight. Ravemon: ''Now, Command and recruit all of mystical creatures.'' Hayato Hayasugi: "VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon, I choose both of you!" two creatures emerge from the smartphone VictoryGreymon: "VictoryGreymon!" ZeedGarurumon: "ZeedGarurumon!" Hayato Hayasugi: ''"Time to fight!"'' Wile E. Coyote: ''"Go, Persian!"'' Hayato Hayasugi: ''"Not so fast! ZeedGarurumon, use Blowback Breath on Persian!"'' ZeedGarurumon: ''"Blowback Breath!"'' [ZeedGarurumon unleashes the breath of Ice from his mouth on Persian. Persian was quickly injured.]''' '''Wile E. Coyote: "Oh no! Persian, get up!" gets frozen after being hit by ZeedGarurumon. Hayato Hayasugi: "It's your turn, VictoryGreymon! Use Dramon Breaker to smash the enemy's frozen statue with one blow!" VictoryGreymon: ''"You got it! Dramon Breaakeeer!!!"'' smashes the frozen statue of Persian into millions of pieces. Wile E. Coyote: "Nnnnoooo!!! The loyal pet of the late Giovanni is gone!!" Hayato Hayasugi: ''"Guys, victory is ours!"'' Wile E. Coyote: "You think you've won?" Yamazin Toka:'' '"That's right! We can make Tyranitar grow!" 'Almira Bauduin: '"Giovanni's pet is dead! You'll ultimately pay for this, Hayato Hayasugi!" '''Crank Zent: ''"We shall show you no mercy!"'' Ein Dalton:'' '"Time for you to die, Hayato! Make that mystical creature grow!" '''Wile E. Coyote: ''"Grow, Tyranitar! Grow!'' E. Coyote begins to use his smartphone device by making Tyranitar grow bigger. Hayato Hayasugi: ''"Darn! That Pokemon is bigger!'' Ravemon's voice: ''"Kid, It's time to call Shinkalion E5 Hayabusa."'' Hayato Hayasugi: ''"Shinkalion E5 Hayabusa, come forth!"'' uses both the Smartphone and Shinka Gear to summon Shinkalion E5 Hayabusa from another dimension. Yamazin Toka: "What is that?" Almira Bauduin: "It's a giant, electric train-transforming robot!" Crank Zent: "That's Shinkalion!" Ein Dalton: "This is the vengeance for Rustal Elion!" Hayato Hayasugi: ''"VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon, you must deal with Cacturne and '' Houndoom Foot Soldiers. I'll go and battle that giant Pokemon." VictoryGreymon: "You got it, kid!" ZeedGarurumon: "VictoryGreymon, It is time smash those baddies." Hayato Hayasugi: "Thanks! Dive in!" teleports to pilot the robot by entering the cockpit. Hayato Hayasugi: "Tyranitar, it's you and me!" Wile E. Coyote: "Go! Mega Evolution!" E. Coyote activates the keystone to use the Mega Evolution on Tyranitar. Hayato Hayasugi: ''"Let's fight!"'' two giants began clashing each other. Shinkalion punches Mega Tyranitar with its left arm. After that, Shinkalion slashes Mega Tyranitar with one blow. Wile E. Coyote: ''"That's impossible!"'' Ravemon's voice: '"''Now, kid! Use and insert the Z-Crystal on Shinkalion E5 Hayabusa." '''Hayato Hayasugi: "Now! Z-Move! Grand Cross Attack! All-Out Pummeling!" unleashes the light brown color laser beam on Mega Tyranitar, killing it in the explosion. Wile E. Coyote: ''"Tyranitar failed me, today. Oh, well. I have to report back to Master Sonozaki. Let's retreat."'' and his men went back to Whale King before having a hasty retreat. Hayato Hayasugi: "Yeah! We won, VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon!" VictoryGreymon: "We did a successful bonding!" ZeedGarurumon: "Wonderful!" Hayato Hayasugi: "Why is that girl crying? Oh, well. I have to go down and see her." teleports out from the Shinakalion. Hayato Hayasugi: "VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon, return to the smartphone device." returned both of these Digimons back to the smartphone. Hayato Hayasugi: "Let's go!" Characters *Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build (Cameo) *Hayato Hayasugi (Debut) *Kokoro Yotsuba (Debut) *Hokuto Hayasugi (Debut) *Sakura Hayasugi (Debut) *Haruka Hayasugi (Debut) *Soichi Isurugi (Deceased) *Misora Isurugi (Deceased) *Wile E. Coyote (Debut) *Ein Dalton (Debut) *Crank Zent (Debut) *Almira Bauduin (Debut) *Yamazin Toka (Debut) *Persian (Debut; Deceased) *Houndoom (Debut) *Cacturne (Debut) *Bakemon (Debut) *Ravemon (Debut) *VictoryGreymon (Debut) *ZeedGarurumon (Debut) *Tyranitar (Debut; Deceased) Events *Debut of Hayato Hayasugi and Kokoro Yotsuba. *Debut of Hokuto Hayasugi, Sakura Hayasugi, and Haruka Hayasugi. *Debut of Wile E. Coyote, Ein Dalton, Crank Zent, Almira Bauduin, Yamazin Toka, Houndoom, Cacturne, Persian, and Tyranitar. *Last Appearances and Deaths of Misora Isurugi and Soichi Isurugi. *Debut of Bakemon and Ravemon. *Hayato Haysugi receives both Shinka Gear and Z-Ring. *Debut of VictoryGreymon and ZeedGarurumon. *Tyranitar and Persian were killed in battle. *Debut of Shashot. Category:Darthnecrozma666 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Multigalactic Axis Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Multigalactic Axis